warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Boar Prime
| notes = }} The Boar Prime is an ancient Orokin automatic shotgun that serves as an upgraded version of the Boar. The Boar Prime further improves on the strengths of the Boar, focusing on a high rate of fire, spread, and magazine capacity, on top of improving overall damage. This gives the Boar Prime extremely high damage per second, mitigated only by the short-comings of its predecessor, with its inability to effectively engage targets past short range. On June 29, 2015, it was announced that the Boar Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on July 7, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High rate of fire. *High status chance. *Fully automatic. *Wide spread is ideal for fighting large crowds of weak units. *High pellet count. *Good critical chance and damage. Disadvantages: *Damage drops off over distance. *Low damage (Second lowest of all shotguns). *Slow reload speed. *Poor ammo economy. *Strong recoil, although manageable. *Wide spread can be ideal for crowds but this in turn lowers effective range, recommending closer combat situations. Comparisons: *'Boar Prime', compared to the Boar. **Higher base damage. (184.0 vs. 176.0) ***Higher damage. (119.6 vs. 96.8) ***Slightly higher damage. (27.6 vs. 26.4) ***Lower damage. (36.8 vs. 52.8) **Higher pellet count. (9 vs. 8) **Higher rate of fire. (4.67/sec vs. 4.17/sec) **Higher Critical Chance. (15.0% vs. 10.0%) **Higher Critical Damage. (2.0x vs. 1.5x) **Higher Status Chance. (30.0% vs. 20.0%) **Slightly slower reload. (2.8s vs. 2.7s) Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *It is possible to reach 100% status chance with the Boar Prime. *The original counterpart, the Boar, was removed from the market in , making the Boar Prime the first prime weapon to phase out its predecessor. **The Boar was added back into circulation in , several updates after the Boar Prime was removed from Void drop tables. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 13.29 , 3.07 and 4.09 . *Along with various other shotguns, the Boar Prime's stats were increased with , however several aspects were nerfed, specifically reload speed, fire rate, and status chance. Tips *Using the Shotgun Scavenger aura, Team Ammo Restore, and/or the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod is highly recommended due to the weapon's high fire rate. It tends to chew through ammo quickly, especially when modded. Trivia *It was released in , along with the Mag Prime and Dakra Prime. *Its central drum section rotates when firing (not that obvious as it is quite fast) and reloading, making it a non-static model. *The Boar Prime, along with the Dakra Prime, is specifically mentioned as being a Tenno creation, unlike other Prime items said to be created by the Orokin. Media All new primes.jpg boar-prime-orokin-derelict-defense.jpg Boar Prime Colour Customization.png|Boar Prime Colour Customization Warframe-U17-Boar_Prime_Builds A Gay Guy Reviews Boar Prime, The 24K Steamroller Lets Max (Warframe) E36 - Boar Prime + 75p Giveaway! Boar Prime Warframe Boar Prime Pro Buillds 4 Forma Update 13.2.4-0 Warframe Boar Prime Live Build Guide Patch History }} See also *Boar, the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boar Prime fr:Boar Prime